


Not an Invalid

by KaixChan



Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finds Don's treatment of him irritating. Charlie figures out the perfect idea to make his brother listen to their lover about the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Invalid

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one to write this ship? Who knows. I was inspired by a comment on a Charlie x Spencer work I wrote, and although it took me a while to finish this, I'm pleased with the end result.
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated.

Charlie stretches and yawns, eyes flicking over to one part of his latest fascination. Spencer Reid is the same as him; an IQ of 187 but knows things about science even Charlie doesn't think of. The same could be said about Spencer and math; the profiler tells him on more than one occasion he loves the elegant way the youngest Eppes presents numbers. 

He smiles and all but crawls over to the other genius, wrapping his long arms around the other male. Charlie feels tension in Spencer's shoulders and pecks him on the cheek; an achingly domestic show of affection. “What's gotten you all wound up?” he inquiries, resting his chin on the taller man's shoulder and looking at his laptop. He has security clearance; whatever Spencer was working on, Charlie could see it as well.

“I'm sending results to my team in Quantico about my latest findings in a particular field of their interest,” Spencer replies, his tone giving away the slight irritation he feels. “Why are you up so early?” he throws back, the irritation being replaced with humor. “You'd sleep in until twelve if Don didn't set your alarm for ten.”

“Ha ha, make fun of me,” Charlie says with a heavy lacing of sarcasm. “You'd probably know this; I had a dream where I could have sworn I solved P vs. NP. I wanted to wake up and see if it was true, but no, it was a dream.” He falls back on the bed and lets out a little dramatic sigh. 

“You're not starting that up, are you?” the profiler asks, concern bellying his words. “I told you, I'll try not to get stabbed like Don did--”

“No, nothing caused it,” Charlie cuts in, eyes darkening as he remembers the man who almost killed his brother. “It's one of those strange phenomena you can't explain. Dreams often are those odd enigmas.”

“Hm,” is all Spencer offers in reply, typing more on his laptop before closing it a few seconds later. “That should tide them over for a few days, at least.”

“Will you tell me what's gotten you so irate?”

“What?”

“You're all irritable. Why is that?” Charlie rests his head between Spencer's shoulderblades, tracing equations on his back. 

The taller man sighs and leans in to the faint touches. “Your brother.”

“Don?” The mathematician blinks in confusion. “What did Don do this time?”

“He treats me like an invalid!” Charlie's eyebrows raise and Spencer sighs again. “I understand he has to act that way with you, but I can take care of myself.”

“He doesn't treat me like an invalid.”

“You're used to it. He treats me the same as he does you, and, no offense, I can handle myself better than you can.” Spencer runs a hand through his hair in a show of exasperation. “I think he forgets I'm a member of the BAU.”

Charlie tilts his head as his genius brain processes the information. One of his lovers doesn't like how the other treats him. Don treats them both with an air of protectiveness as he does with everyone he cares about, but it's particularly worse with them. Spencer finds it annoying.

_What a perplexing problem,_ the youngest Eppes murmurs to himself, continuing to trace equations on Spencer's back. It was a tactic he finds calms both of them and he uses the information to its full potential. “Have you told him it bothers you?”

“I've tried, but he shuts me down every time,” the profiler mutters, tone dipped in irritation. “What do you propose I do to get him to listen to me?”

Charlie thinks about it for a few seconds and a smile spreads across his face when a light bulb goes off in his head.

“Listen to this...”

-v-

Don throws his keys on the nightstand and loosens his tie. Today was one of the bad days. He hopes to get in the shower to lose some of the tension in his body, yet his eyes take in the candles lit around the apartment. Eyebrows raising, the agent moves with an air of caution, unsure of what's happening.

He enters his room, where it's completely dark. Instinctively, his hand moves towards his gun, the safety not yet off, and every inch of his body is on high alert. A few seconds later, something shoves him against the wall; it takes away his gun and Don hears the click of handcuffs. 

“Charlie has genius ideas,” a voice comes and for a moment, Don wonders who the fuck this person is, yet his brain registers them a beat later. A small smile etches its way on his face as he turns around, eyes taking in the familiar form of Spencer. “Now will you listen to me?”

“Listen to you about what?” Don asks, arousal pumping through his blood and making his thoughts jumbled up. Hell, he'd listen to anything the younger male says at this point to get him to do something about their current situation.

“You treat me as you treat Charlie. I get you're used to protecting him, but, as I trust I just proved, I can handle myself perfectly well. You can stop treating me as if I'm going to break any second,” Spencer murmurs, voice low and thick with something Don can't place. Annoyance? Arousal? Or something else entirely? “Are we clear, Agent Eppes?”

“Clear,” Don says in response, fidgeting a little. “Now are we gonna do something about my situation or are you going to leave me like this?”

“We're going to do something, agent,” the profiler whispers, hand ghosting over Don before settling on the crotch of his jeans. He gives an experimental squeeze and smiles a little at the gasp it wins. “We'll do something all night.”

-v-

Charlie comes in the apartment an hour later, snickering at the candles around the room. He turns on the lamp, blows them out, and settles on the couch, turning on the television and flicking through channels. Dimly, he thinks he hears a thudding noise, causing a grin to form on his lips.

“They owe me.”


End file.
